Fix You
by EternalConfusion
Summary: AU Takes place around the episode where Emily tells Luke to go back to Lorelai, although in my version, he doesn't need to be told. Cut LukeLorelai fluff!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and probably never will, I only wish I'd thought it up or could actually be living the Stars Hollow life. Lyrics aren't mine, they're Coldplay's, but they are pure genius :).

**AN:** So I finally decided to write my own GG fic, after reading so many. I figured I'd start with a lil' song. I love my song fic. There's a song for everyone and everything you should ever need to write. Oh I also want to change my pen name, so any suggestions  Oh and this sort of takes place at the end of So…Good Talk (Did you know that's the only episode the WB don't have a summary for on their website? No, well they don't…) The episode where Luke knocks on the door, and as soon as Lorelai opens it he's there kissing her like never before…

* * *

**_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_**

Luke lay in bed, his head buzzing. He tried to sleep, he really did, but as the nights that preceded this one he couldn't. Because she was all he could think, all he could see. And he hadn't seen her for over 24 hours. At least not face to face, he may have caught a glimpse of her walking, or perhaps driving past the diner but nothing more.

He never wanted to hurt her; he never wanted to break up with her. Hell he never wanted to be apart from her side.

Luke rolled over once again, as he'd been doing all night, and was greeted by a picture of Lorelai. His best friend…they were more, but now…he didn't know how she felt. He knew he loved her, he'd thought she had loved him, but after all that happened; he didn't think he had a chance, or even a chance of them talking. She pissed as hell at him for a while afterwards. He hadn't seen her for a while, and it hurt, it hurt bad.

'Ugh, tired, so tired…' Luke thought, but however tired he was he just couldn't sleep. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, all he could see was her. In his apartment, in his mind…he could here her too, or at least he thought he did, he could imagine what she'd say to some of the things he did…

She was slowly driving him insane. Just by not being there.

**_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?  
_**

She was feeling better, she really thought she was; that was until she started looking through her movie collection. Her eyes landed on 'Pippi Longstocking', and she felt her eyes fill with tears. She'd watched that with Luke; perhaps it wasn't the best double date, what with Luke and Dean and their fighting…but it was just the sheer memory of Luke.

Luke wasn't just a friend, he wasn't just a boyfriend; he was so much more. Luke meant the world to her, maybe he didn't know it, but he made her happy. There was even part of her that thought she'd actually loved him, she never intended to hurt him, it all just sort of happened. It hadn't been necessary to tell him about the tequila and Christopher, besides it's not like she was lying, not exactly. She really had, had a headache, and he hadn't exactly said was she drinking tequila with another guy…did he? And even if she was, it didn't mean a thing, so she didn't think she had to tell him.

Maybe she was wrong. Wouldn't be the first time.

Lorelai lay back on her couch; she curled up, hugging her knees, and silently crying. It wasn't meant to hurt this much. No-one told her it would hurt so bad. Was there a manual for these things? And if so, why hadn't she read it. It probably had some stupid points in it, on exactly why everything between her and Luke was wrong. Shame, it felt so right all the time.

Damn manual.

Lorelai sighed as she looked up through her blurred, blue eyes. She never did choose a movie to watch. Oh well; she didn't really feel like it now. All she wanted to do was crawl into a little hole, hide from the world and forget all about Luke.

Maybe she could call Rory…yeah, maybe. When she stopped crying…

_**  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you **_

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Luke looked at his clock, not long had passed, maybe a half hour. He still couldn't sleep. He'd be grumpy as hell tomorrow. Not that he'd been too pleasant all week. Oh well, damn world. Whenever something good happened, it almost always fell to pieces. He shoulda guessed. Not this time, no, this time he was too happy…too…too, in love.

'Ugh…' Luke moaned, getting out of bed. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair. 'Fuck this…'

Luke put on some jeans, one of his beloved flannel shirts, his baseball cap and a jacket. Without a thought he left his apartment, walked through the diner and out the front of the diner. Pausing to look up at the sky, Luke could see it was a fairly cloudy night, but the stars that he could see were burning bright, and the moon too was big and bright.

Luke picked a direction, almost without fault and followed the road. He walked along with his hands in his pockets, and eyes staring at the ground. That would be best, because if he was looking at the ground, he wouldn't see anybody, and if he didn't see anybody they couldn't annoy him more.

It was only a few minutes later, when Luke found himself standing in front of a very familiar house. A house he loved, one he'd visited many times before. He stood quite away from the house, wondering whether he should go and knock and return to his own home.

'Home…what's that damn saying? Home is…where the heart is?' Luke thought.

Too bad his heart wasn't at home, his heart was practically jumping out of his ribcage, every limb in his body was alive with anticipation, even his bones felt alive. But he still felt nervous. Oh well…Here goes.****

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

As he approached her house, he noticed light streaming out of the downstairs windows. She must be awake. It was all or nothing. He wanted so badly to run back, avoid any pain that may or may not happen, perhaps it would be easier that way? Maybe Lorelai didn't feel the same way…

But the overruling part of him was praying that she really did feel the same and want to be with him, that was the part that kept going, made him keep walking. His heart. His heart was all in, he was all in. Just his head, it had other ideas, it was filled with doubt. But now, now he was sure that he wanted; no…needed her back. If she wouldn't come back to him, then fine, but it was at least worth a shot right?

And so, with that, he raised his arm and knocked on the door. ****

Tears stream down on your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I

She was about to head towards the kitchen when she heard the knock. Part of her wanted whoever it was to go away; she was in no mood to talk to anyone. But…what if, what if it was him? Then what would she do?

'Yeah…Coming,' Lorelai called out, before wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her jumper and quickly checked herself in the mirror. Not TOO bad. Not good; but she'd been worse.

She shuffled to the front door and was surprised to see him standing there. Right in front of her, so close, yet so far. She so desperately just wanted him to take her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright. But it couldn't possibly happen…could it?

'Hey,' he said in that low sexy voice of his, that always got to her.

'Hi,' Lorelai responded, with the tiniest smile. She opened the door a little wider, so he could see all of her. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she stepped backwards. She could also feel all her feelings of love rushing through her veins, as he took two tiny steps towards her.

She didn't move, so he moved forwards slightly, she sighed as he held out his arms. She couldn't help but collapse into them; what was she supposed to do?

She took in a shaky breath, and looked up at him, meet by his eyes full of regret and love.

Luke raised his arm, and wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb. He tilted her chin up towards him, and gave her the softest, sweetest kiss they'd ever shared. Going back for more, he put his arms around her waist as their lips met again, this time her arms wove loosely around his neck. ****

Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I

After they pulled away he softly whispered 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'

All Lorelai could do was nod as the tears continued streaming down her face.

'I never meant to hurt you…I…I just…I…' he started.

Lorelai shook her head, 'Doesn't matter.' Was all she said. He smiled at her.

'Don't, let me explain, I want to.' He paused, 'you can have coffee afterwards.'

She gave him a weak smile, she loved the way he knew her. Inside out.

'I don't know what happened, just seeing him there, and him wanting to be with you, telling you that you two were meant to be. I didn't really believe it, I just couldn't help getting angry. I thought maybe you really wanted him. And that maybe I wasn't good enough, because I only own a diner, and I haven't known you forever. And he's Rory's father…I just. I didn't want to lose you that way. So instead I ran, which was possibly very stupid. I couldn't help it, it seemed like no-one, from your world, wanted us together. And I thought I was strong; thought I could survive without you. But I was wrong. You don't want him, do you?' He asked, confident…well, almost confident that she'd say no.

'No,' she smiled, 'Want you.'

'Yeah?' He asked stepping closer.

She nodded. Once again they were in each other's arms, and their mouths had joined in a kiss full of passion and hunger for each other.

They slowly pulled away, and Lorelai yawned.

'You tired?' He asked softly.

'As hell' she replied.

'Come on,' he wrapped his arms around her and together they walked towards the stairs.

'No…wait, coffeeeee' she said yawning.

'I'll make you coffee in the morning, I swear.' He said with a slight smile.

'Ok' She murmured into his shirt as they walked up the stairs.****

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you.

It didn't take long before Lorelai was snuggled up under the covers. Luke leant over and kissed her softly on the forehead. As he got up to leave, Lorelai quickly grabbed his arm.

'Stay,' was all she said.

'What?'

'Stay, will you stay Luke?' She asked sleepily, with one eye open.

'For you, anything.' Luke took of his shirt and jeans, and got under the covers next to her. She rolled over, so that she was now facing him. She smiled, as he got closer and wrapped his arm around her stomach.

'Missed you, so much.' She whispered.

'I missed you too, but I'm here now.'

'Don't leave me…'

'Wouldn't dream of it,' he responded and kissed her softly good night.

He watched her sleep for a while, her breathing slow and peaceful. He didn't take his eyes off of her, but he smiled. He was home; he was finally home, right where he belonged. And he couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be.

And that night, they both had the best sleep either of them had had since before the break up. Just knowing the other was there was enough to keep them happy.

* * *

**AN: **Please review and let me know what you think. I'm not sure quite how 'in-character' they are. But hey, I guess it's sort of an AU. So it doesn't matter too bad. I'm not entirely sure whether I'll continue this or not, so let me know. If I do, it may run on a parallel timeline to the show, but most events in the show probably won't happen here. I'm not sure though…so yep. Rambling now :) 

_And just WHAT? exactly is this crap about me having to return to the guidelines and re-accept in 7days or whatever? When did THAT happen... Perhaps I just haven't updated for sooooooo long...hehe. Oh well. I don't see why it had to change. Damnation._


End file.
